When I Need You
by Endevour
Summary: A collection of one-shots depicting times that Stef and Lena were there for the other when they really needed it. When one needs comfort the other is always there for them no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Stef had been feeling sick for a while now. She was on shift and was starting to get very nauseous. She was hoping that she hadn't caught a bug, but from the way she was feeling maybe she had. The one thing that she really hoped it wasn't was a migraine. She had been prone to them in the past she hadn't had one for over a year. She and her partner had been patrolling and stopped for lunch. The thought of eating was enough to turn her stomach. She decided to wait in the car and soon they were both headed back to the station.

Unfortunately, Stef's hope that it wasn't a migraine was killed when she started to get the sparkling spots in her vision. She still had a few hours left on her shift, so she decided to try and work through it. That was a big mistake. She started feeling very light headed and very much like she was going to pass out. She stumbled her way to her desk and took a seat. She stared blankly at the pile of paperwork in front of her as the pain started to set in.

When the captain walked by her desk, she quickly did a double take of Stef. She was pale and looked like she was sweating. Obviously she was sick, but Stef had a tendency to be stubborn and not want admit that she was sick.

"Stef, are you alright?"

"Oh, Captain, yes, I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine. I really think you should go home and get some rest. Take tomorrow off. You look like you really need it."

"Thanks Captain. I really appreciate it."

Stef was so glad to be going home. All she really wanted to do was crawl in bed and never get up. She stood to get her bag and nearly fell over. That didn't go unnoticed by her partner, John.

"Here Stef, let me go get your things and I will take you home."

"Thanks John. I am just going to call Mike to pick up Brandon and then I'll be ready."

Stef called Mike and got him to take Brandon for the night and tomorrow and so when John returned with her stuff, she was more than ready to go. As she stood up, the world began to spin again but before she could tip over too far, John had her by the arm and held her steady. Stef managed to make the short trip to the car without falling over thanks to John, but was quite happy for the relief of sitting down. Once they were on their way to her house, she closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, John was waking her up when they had arrived.

She shuffled through her bag for her house keys and they slowly made their way to the door. John helped her inside and up to her room where she removed her gun and belt, but then collapsed on the bed wearing the rest of her uniform. John grabbed her a glass of water water and told her he hoped that she felt better. He then let himself out of the house and headed back to work.

* * *

Stef and Lena hadn't been together for that long, but long enough to have exchanged keys. They had planned on meeting for dinner tonight, so when six came around and Lena still hadn't heard from Stef, she tried calling her cell and the house but no one answered. Since she knew Stef had gotten off at four today, she was a little worried, so she decided to go over to the house and make sure Stef was okay. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a little angry that Stef may have forgotten their date night.

About twenty minutes later, Lena arrived at the house. Stef's car wasn't in the driveway, but before she began to leave, she noticed that there was a light on in the house. She made her way to the door and waited for an answer after both knocking and ringing the bell. When there was no answer, she began getting rather annoyed. Why would Stef be ignoring her calls and not answering the door. She hoped that everything was okay, but she was also starting to wonder what had happened between then to cause Stef to avoid her.

She wanted answers and to make sure that Stef was okay, so she dug around in her purse for the key that she had received form Stef. When she had found it, she let herself into the house.

"Stef, Brandon, is anyone home?"

She didn't receive any response so she began making her way through the house. Brandon was no where in sight so maybe they were out or maybe he was with Mike or a friend. She made her way towards the bedroom and heard a shuffling noise. The door to the bedroom was open so she quietly made her way in finding Stef laying across the bed, asleep and still wearing her uniform. She was extremely pale and sweating some.

Stef looked horrible which was probably the reason that she hadn't been answering her phone or the door. Lena decided to gently wake up her girlfriend and see if there was anything that she could do for her.

Stef came around after Lena gently shook her shoulder. She awoke with a jolt and then winced in pain as she realized just how bad the pain in her head was.

"Stef, Stef its just me," Lena said in a gentle voice.

"Lena, what are you doing here?"

Then it clicked for Stef. They had a date night planned and she completely forgot after her head started pounding.

"Lena, I am so sorry. I forgot about tonight, I should have called you. Please forgive me."

"Stef its okay, you are obviously sick. I was just worried when you didn't answer either phone or door. Your car wasn't here, but there were some lights on. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. What is wrong? Is it a bug or something?"

"It's not a bug, but I am pretty sure I have a migraine."

"Oh, baby, what can I do to help you?"

Lena's genuine concern amazed Stef. This must be what it is like to have someone who actually cares deeply for you.

"I'm okay, I just might need to take a nap. You should still go to dinner."

"Seriously Stef? You expect me to leave you when you are obviously really sick. I don't think so."

Those words made Stef feel much better. She really loved Lena and the fact that Lena was willing to be there when she really needed her made her really happy.

"Stef, I am going to get you into the shower and then you can lay down with an ice pack and we will go from there."

Lena tried to get Stef to her feet, but she was incredibly unsteady. Lena sat her back down on the bed and started to remove her shirt. Stef tried to help, but wasn't doing very well so Lena got her mostly stripped down and they slowly made their way into the bathroom.

"I hope you are enjoying the view," Stef said in a fairly light voice.

"You know I am, now lets get that shower going."

Once they were in the bathroom, Lena sat Stef down on the toilet seat and started the shower. She had realized that there was no way that Stef was going to be able to stand up on her own without some help so she ran and grabbed a few towels and started to strip down herself. She then helped Stef out of her bra and panties and they both entered the shower with Lena doing most of the work as she held Stef up. Stef was starting to lean on her more, so Lena just opened her arms up to the woman that she had fallen in love with and just held her while they stood under the water.

After a little while, Lena started to wash Stef. She knew that Stef would feel better after the shower, but she was hoping that they would be able to get through it without her falling over. After they had both rinsed off, Lena turned off the water and reached out for a towel. She wrapped the towel around Stef and then quickly dried herself. After wrapping the towel around herself, she helped Stef dry off and they made their way back into Stef's bedroom.

Stef sat down on the bed and Lena went to get her some pajamas. She then helped dress Stef and tucked her into bed. Lena borrowed a shirt and some shorts from Stef and then made her way into the kitchen to get an ice pack for Stef.

When she made her way back into the bedroom, Stef was in the same spot in the bed but seemed to be grimacing in pain. Lena decided that maybe she should closer the curtains and then made her way into the bathroom to get Stef some pain killers.

"Here Stef, take these," Lena said as she handed her girlfriend some pain killers and a glass of juice.

"Thank you for being here Lena. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime honey, I just wish you would have called me sooner so I would have been able to come help you out."

After getting Stef situated in bed with her ice pack, she made her way into the kitchen to make Stef some soup.

* * *

After finishing the soup, Lena made her way into the bedroom where she found a sleeping Stef. She hated to wake the woman up, but she probably hadn't eaten anything and the look on her face made Lena think that maybe her headache had followed and made its way into her dreams.

She gently woke the woman who seemed quite happy to see her.

"Here my love, I made you some soup. I know you don't really feel like eating but you need to get something into your stomach with the pain killers."

"Thank you Lena," Stef said as she took the bowl of soup. She began eating and it became apparent to Lena just how hungry she really was. Lena was very happy that she had come even if they did miss their date night. It killed Lena to see Stef in such pain and not be able to do anything about it, but something about being here with her made her feel at least a little better.

When Stef finished her soup, Lena took and placed the bowl on the night stand.

"What else can I do for you Stef?"

The hesitant look on Stef's face was enough to make Lena push her a little more.

"What is it Stef? What do you need? You know that you can ask me anything."

"I think I would really like it, if you, if you held me for a little bit," Stef finally managed to get out. She seemed embarrassed to even ask, but Lena was willing to do anything for this woman and she wanted Stef to know that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Anything for you my love, and you never have to be embarrassed to ask something like that Stef. I love you and I would do anything for you."

"Thank you Lena."

Stef was grateful that Lena was willing to just be there with her.

"You could even spend the night if you wanted to."

Lena knew that that was what Stef wanted but just didn't want to ask. Then another though hit her. Where was Brandon?

"I would love to spend the night with you. Also, where is Brandon?"

"I had Mike take him for tonight and tomorrow. The Captain gave me the day off tomorrow so that I could rest."

"Okay. Well I would love to stay with you. I hate seeing you in pain and I just want to make sure that you are okay and that I can get you anthign taht you need."

With that, Lena climbed in bed next to Stef and opened her arms to the woman before her. Stef gratefully snuggled up next to her girlfriend and let herself be comforted. The feeling of comfort that came from being in Lena's arms was enough to make her never want to leave them.

* * *

The painkillers were starting to make Stef really tired, but she just wanted to keep snuggling with Lena. Lena noticed how hard Stef was trying to stay awake and knew that she would have to say something so that Stef would give into sleep which would hopefully help her.

"Stef, honey, go to sleep. Maybe it will help. I am not going anywhere. I will be right here when you wake up."

"Okay, thanks Lena."

Soon both women drifted off to sleep. Stef seemed to finally be sleeping and the painkillers seemed to finally work some. Lena had watched Stef for about an hour before she dozed off too. Stef slept in Lena's arms for the entire night.

* * *

When the morning came, Stef was still not feeling very well, but she was better than she had been before. Waking up in Lena's arms was a great comfort and she was hoping that Lena might be able to stay for the rest of the day.

Lena too began to stir and realized that Stef was awake.

"How are you feeling today my love?"

"I'm still not great, but better than I was."

"Good. Well I called in and took the day off today anyway so maybe we can just stay here until you are feeling better. I don't mind taking some time to just snuggle if it will help," Lena said with a smile on her face. She loved the woman in front of her and she was so glad that she could be there for her.

" I would really like that. Thank you for being here when I needed you Lena. I really appreciate it, and you make me feel so much better. I love you," Stef said as she leaned over and kissed the woman before her.

"I will always be here if and when you need me Stef. I love you too."

With that both women laid back down in bed. Lena continued to do everything she could for Stef, but the thing that made Stef feel better was just being there in the arms of her girlfriend. She knew that Lena would do anything for her and that right there was enough to make her feel better about everything.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who read this. It was only supposed to be a one-shot, but I am thinking about making it a two-shot with the next story involving Lena. Please let me know what you think. As always, reviews are very appreciated. Thanks again for your support and for reading. Until next time.**

 **Endevour**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Lena and Stef were so happy, they had finally moved in together last week and they were really enjoying all of the time that they had to themselves. Brandon was in Florida visiting Stef's mom while they got all settled in. They had finally gotten everything at least sort of in its place. It was much easier for them to move into a new house than just have one of them move into the other's place and no Brandon had a big yard to play in and they had extra rooms for guests and maybe even more children.

Stef had been working all day, but since Lena had had the day off, she was going to make dinner for them tonight and they were hopefully going to have some alone time. Stef decided to stop by the flower shop and get Lena a bouquet before she headed home.

Once Stef was home, she made her way inside of the house, dropping her keys in the bowl by the door. She then checked the kitchen and found that Lena was nowhere in sight. She made her way through the first floor of the house and still hadn't found Lena. She decided to check their bedroom and made her way up the stairs. Lena wasn't in their room, but the bathroom door was closed so Stef assumed Lena would be out soon. She took that time to put her gun and belt away and decided to take off her uniform shirt. She was going to wait to change altogether, but with any luck she would not have her clothes on for that long tonight, so why do more laundry.

Not long after she had emptied her pockets Lena came out of the bathroom slowly. She seemed to be clutching her stomach and the look on her face was more than enough to tell Stef that she didn't feel very good.

"Hello my love," Stef said as she made her way over to kiss her girlfriend. She then handed her the flowers that she had picked up.

"Stef, sorry I didn't realize it was time for you to get home," Lena said, however the cracking of her voice told Stef that there was definently something wrong.

"Whats wrong, baby? Are you sick?"

"My stomach is just a little upset."

Stef knew right away that there was more to it than what Lena was telling her. She took the woman into her arms and slowly walked them back to the bed so Lena could lay down. Once Lena was down, she quickly curled up into a ball. Lena didn't know why she was having a hard time telling Stef the truth about what was bothering her. It wasn't like she wouldn't understand, but she just felt uncomfortable. They had only been together about six months and she just felt a little embarrassed. Hopefully with time she would be able to get over it because she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with Stef.

Stef decided that she needed to make the first move so she went around to the other side of the bed and laid down behind Lena, wrapping the woman in her arms.

"Love, I hope you know that you can tell be anything. I promise I will never judge you, but I want you to always be honest with me. What's wrong?"

Lena knew that Stef loved her and just wanted to make her feel better, so she decided that she would have to get over the embarrassment.

"It's nothing Stef, I promise. I just have... I have cramps." The embarrassment was so evident in Lena's face when she said that.

"Oh baby, come here," Stef said in a sympathetic voice as she held Lena even tighter in her arms.

"Baby, you don't have to be embarrased. Its not like it isn't something that a ton of women get. I wish you would have just told me. I was starting to get really worried. Stay right here. I will be back in just a minute."

After quickly kissing Lena on the side of the head, Stef quickly left the room. Lena continued to lay on the bed and was completely uncomfortable. She hoped that Stef would come back soon. Stef was the one person in the world that made her feel completely safe and just being in her arms made Lena feel at least a little bit better.

* * *

Stef came back a few minutes later with a heating pad, a glass of water and some ibuprofen. She handed her the pills and the glass of water which Lena gratefully accepted.

"Now how long have you been in pain love?"

"It just started this afternoon. Thanks for the pills Stef."

Stef then crawled into bed with her woman. She leaned against the headboard and then pulled Lena in close to her. Lena's head laid down on Stef's chest and Stef wrapped her arm around her. She then placed her other hand on Lena's abdomen. She slowly started making small, slow circles.

Stef had never had bad cramps or really cramps at all. She figured she was the lucky one, but she did have horrible migraines at least every once in a while. Lena had been there for her the last time one of them struck so she wanted to make sure that she was here fully for Lena now. She had heard about how bad menstral cramps could be and that definently explained the look on Lena's face when she had first come home. It had taken Lena a little while to open up to her about what was really going on and she felt like the only way to make sure Lena could do that in the future was to be here for her now.

Stef was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Lena cringe and nearly topple over in pain. Stef immediately removed her hand, hoping that she hadn't caused Lena's pain when Lena reached over and took Stef's hand in her own. She then guided it just underneath the waistband of her pants and left it there.

"Please don't stop, it makes it a little better," Lena said in a soft voice. That was all Stef needed to start her motions again.

Stef had planned on giving Lena the heating pad to hopefully help her, but she thought that maybe a warm bath might be better. When Lena had finally seemed to relax, she gently moved the woman out of her arms.

"Stef, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to start us a bath, Love. I think that the warm water will help you."

Lena couldn't believe that she had met someone who was so willing to do things for her. She had figured that a bath might help resolve the pain, but she had been in too much pain to even start it and all she had wanted to do was lay down. She was hoping to have felt better by the time Stef got home so that she wouldn't scare the woman off. She didn't know why she was so uncomfortable, they were both women and she figured that Stef would understand female issues, but she just felt like maybe it would be a bit much for Stef. It was true that dealing with female problems was a bit different when it was yourself. Having someone else dealing with it could be a bit weird when it was the first time that you were involved.

Soon Stef was back and making her way to Lena's side of the bed. She helped Lena to her feet and they made their way into the bathroom. Stef quickly discarded her clothes and helped Lena out of hers. Stef had added lavendar to the bath hoping that it would help Lena to relax a bit. Stef was the first one into the tub and she helped Lena in and then guided her to sit between her legs.

Once both women were in, Stef reached around and started to massage Lena's abdomen again and Lena leaded back against her. She had finally began to relax when another cramp hit her. She groaned in pain and she held Stef's hands against her and then guided them to where she was feeling the pain. Stef continued to massage the area and finally it seemed to subside.

After a while, the water started to get cold, so both women climbed out of the tub. Lena seemed to be feeling at least a little better and she was so glad that Stef had been there for her. It was a great comfort knowing that Stef didn't mind taking care of her. She was always the strong one and Lena loved that about her.

After drying off and getting their pajamas on, Stef led Lena to the bed and sat her down. Stef then climbed into her side of the bed and Lena snuggled up. She was still not feeling great, but being in Stef's arms seemed to make her feel better. Lena was sure that Stef was the one if she hadn't been before and was looking forward to having someone there to just hold her when this sort of thing happened.

* * *

Stef decided to order some take out since neither one of them had had any dinner. Soon it came and they ate dinner in bed. It was just after they had finished that Lena spoke up.

"Stef, thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on a first. I think that I just found it embarrassing. It is something that I have always dealt with by myself, but you made me feel so much better. Thank you for being there when I needed you. I love you so much."

Stef leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. She loved Lena and was so happy that she could be a source of comfort for the woman that she had grown to love.

"I love you too Lena, and never be worried to tell me anything. I will always be there for you. Now lets get some rest."

Stef kissed Lena once more and then laid down with the other woman still clinging to her. She was so happy that she had found the person of her dreams. She was often hesitant to say things like always, but she knew that with Lena it was different. Their love was different so she had no problem making that type of commitment.

After a short while of just being with each other, both women fell asleep. Stef laying on her back and Lena in her arms.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I don't think that the story went quite where I thought it would so I hope that you liked it. As you know, I extended it to a two shot, but I had a crazy idea that maybe I would continue it. Please let me know what you think. I can't wait to read the reviews and hear what you have to say. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Endevour**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters.**

It had been a long day at work. Stef had spent the majority of her day doing paperwork and finally this afternoon she was able to go out on a patrol. As much as she was looking forward to this part of her day, it most defintly did not end the way that she had planned. As she and her partner decided to stop for coffee, they had seen some guy snatch an elderly womans purse and make a run for it. They had attempted to cut him off with the cruiser, but when that didn't work, Stef baled out of the car and headed after the suspect on foot while her partner went around the block trying to cut him off. She saw him run down an alley, and went after him. She ordered him to stop several times and as soon as it seemed like she had him cornered and he was going to cooperate, she found herself being hit. Stef was extremely well trained and attempted to take him down in the hand to hand combat that she seemed to be faced with, that was until he pulled a knife. She had managed to avoid most of the strikes, but he still managed to make a slice in her side and one on her face before she was able to get it away from him. It was about that time that her partner pulled in behind them and he got involved in the fight. The suspect managed to get a few good blows in on Stef, striking her in the ribs a few times as well as in the face with his hands. It was when she hit the ground that she felt him kick her in the ribs and then felt a huge weight fall on her as her partner took him down. It had definently not been a good day. If she didn't hurt enough from being beaten on and cut up, she definently hurt from having two rather large men land on top of her.

Soon, her partner had the suspect cuffed and handed off to other officers. The paramedics took a quick look at Stef and decided that she really needed to go to the ER. She decided that she needed to let Lena know that she was going to be late, but that she really didn't need to tell her why. It would only cause Lena to worry and she would know soon enough. Now all she had to do was hope that Lena wouldn't be completely furious with her for not telling her. She knew that Lena worried and didn't know how to make it so that she wouldn't other than just not telling her.

Before the paramedics took her to hte hospital, she pulled her phone out and hit the send button next to Lena's name. She held her breath and hoped that she could get through thsi without Lena suspecting anything.

"Hey Stef, what is going on?"

"Lena, honey, I am really sorry, but I am going to be really late tonight."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, we just had to do an arrest and we have to get all of the paperwork filed tonight. I am really sorry."

Lena had a feeling that it was more than just what Stef was telling her, but she really didn't want to push. The sound of Stef's voice was enough to tlel her that something had happened, but when Stef was like this she knew that she wouldn't be able to get it out of her until they were face to face.

"Okay, I will save you a plate. I love you so much Stef. Stay safe."

"I love you too babe, and I will be. I will see you later or in the morning."

Both women hung up their phones. Lena knew that something was up with Stef, and Stef wasn't sure if she really managed to keep Lena from figuring out what was going on. There was something about the way that Lena had told her to be safe and that she loved her that made Stef figure that she really didn't buy what she was trying to sell her.

About that time, the paramedtics loaded Stef into the ambulance and they were on their way to the ER with her partner right behind them. As much as Stef hated to admit it, she was really starting to hurt from the beating and then realized something else, she was bleeding and hadn't even noticed it. He must have got her with the knife at some point, but she didn't recall when. This seemed to be the first time that she noticed it even though the paramedics had taped a dressing on it.

After arriving at the hospital, Stef was taken in to see the doctor and must have fallen asleep since the next thing she knew, she was in a room with her partner sitting by her bedside.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Well, welcome back to the world sleepyhead," her partner cracked before answering her question, "Its about one in the morning."

"How long have you been here?"

"About six hours, the same as you."

The next thing he had to say definently took her by surprise.

"You know, you are one big idiot, Foster. You really shouldn't have lied to that girlfriend of yours."

"I don't need her to worry. She already strongly dislikes my job, I don't need to make it worse." Stef said. How could she worry Lena like this when it was really nothing.

About that time, the doctor came in and told her that she was really lucky. Besides a few bruised up ribs, she only had a shallow cut on her side and the side of her face from the blade. She had a headache from what she assumed was hitting her head on something and her face was a bit swolen up where the suspect had struck her, but the doctor told her that she would be able ot go back to work in a week or two. He then stitched up her cuts and the nurse got her discharge paperwork together.

Stef's partner decided that he would take her home since it wa salready really late and she didn't look like she was going to be able to drive much. They had given her some pain killers in the ER, but all she really wanted to do was go home. Now she just had ot figure out waht to tlel Lena.

* * *

When Stef managed to walk through the door, it was about 2:30 in the morning and she really hadn't expected anyone to be awake. She didn't want to disturb Lena so she thought about just sleeping on the couch. She slowly made her way into the kitchen to get a glass of water and then made her way into the living room. There she found Lena layig on the couch dozing. She started to make her way towards the stairs when she heard her lover's voice.

"Hey Stef, I didn't realize you were home. Why are you so late?"

This made Stef stop dead in her tracks. Now she knew that Lena would see her face and the way that she was moving slowly. She also knew that she need to make sure that Lena wouldn't freak out.

Without turning around, Stef started. "Hey Love, now I don't want you to be upset, but I just had a little run in with a suspect. "

About that time she turned around and heard a gasp escape Lena's mouth as Lena became completely awake at the sight of her bruised and battered girlfriend.

"Stef, why didn't you call me? When did this happen? Are you okay?"

"Lena, I'm fine. I just got a little bruised and a little cut up this afternoon. My partner drove me home, so there was no need to call and worry you."

"No reason? Stef, look at you? Wait, did you say this afternoon?"

"Yes love."

"You called me this afternoon and didn't even tell me."

"Babe, I didn't want you to worry and it really wansn't a big deal, I promise."

All of a sudden, Lena burst into tears. She couldn't believe that Stef had gotten hurt and didn't even call her.

Seeing Lena's reaction caused Stef's heart to sink a bit. Maybe she really should have called her, but she just didn't want her to worry. She made her way over to the couch where she took Lena in her arms. She winced when Lena bumped against the cut in her side and her bruised ribs, but Lena needed her comfort now, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm so sorry Love, I should have called. I just hate seeing you upset and I knew that you would be if you knew I got hurt. I promise I will call next time something like this happens."

Lena nodded into Stef's shoulder, but still couldn't manage any words. After about ten minutes, Lena's sobs had subsided and she finally pulled away from Stef, taking just a minute to kiss her before completely losing contact.

"Hey honey, I am really sorry, but I am so tired, could we head to bed," Stef asked with uncertainty in her voice. She didn't want Lena to feel like she was ignoring her, but she was also so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Of course baby, I'm sorry." Lena took Stef's hand and helped her up the stairs and into thier bedroom. There she sat Stef on the bed and startted to undress her. Once she had freed Stef's shirt, she saw all of the bruisng and the cut.

"Stef, how could you have held me downstairs for so long with all of these," she asked jesturing to the bruises.

"Honey holding you was all I wanted to do and it doesn't matter how much it hurt. It makes me feel better having you in my arms."

Lena continued to undress her girlfriend and then got her into her pajamas. She then helped Stef over to her side of the bed and pulled back the covers so that she could slip in. After turning off the lights, Lena made her way over to her side of the bed and climbed in. As worried and angry as she had been earlier, she was now just relieved to have the woman she loved laying in bed next to her. A smile came to her face when Stef slid up next to her and placed Lena's arms around her waist. This was what felt right. As much as Lena hated Stef's job, it was a huge part of her and she could never take that away from Stef. She just wanted to make sure that she was safe.

Lena held Stef in her arms all night. When morning came around, Stef was sleeping somewhat peacefully and so Lena decided that she would go an make some breakfast. After calling in to work to tell them that she was taking the day off, she made her way into the kitchen where she prepared some french toast and bacon for her lover. She made her way upstairs to find that Stef had awoken and looked even worse than the night before. She climbed into bed with her girlfriend and got her started on breakfast.

Once both women were done eating, Lena just held Stef. The feeling of being in Lena's arms was enough to make Stef feel very little pain, and she loved the fact that she felt so at home being held by Lena.

"Thank you Lena for taking such good care of me. I am really sorry that I didn't call you yesterday. I just hate seeing you upset and I thought that might be harder to handle than just living with the beating I took. I love you so much."

"I love you so much Stef. I just want to be able to be there for you when you need me. Speaking of which I have taken the next few days off so that I can stay home and care for you. You look like you are in a lot of pain. Next time, just know that I may worry, but I want to be by your side through everything."

"Thank you my love. You are always there for me when I need you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

This was the day from hell. Lena was completely sure that it had to have been one of the worst days of her life. The morning started out hectic as usual as she tried to herd her own three kids to school with very little success. They had managed to be ten minutes late thanks to Jesus conveniently forgetting his back pack. It was bad enough trying to get everyone ready when Stef was there to help her, but she had been called into work early which left Lena with three children who really didn't want to go to school.

Not only had getting to work been a challenge, but as soon as she walked in the door, she had been called to her bosses office. As it turns out, now she had to deal with a staff problem. One of their high school teachers had been refusing to conform to a new curriculum and after having been talked to, and having promised Lena that she would work on integrating it, she had done completely the opposite. This left Lena in the position to either make sure that she altered her teaching to the new curriculum today, or be out of a job. Lena hated being the person in the middle, but as the vice principle, she was stuck dealing with the majority of the staffing problems.

At lunch, she finally found herself having a moment to herself after having been working for what seemed like hours without so much as a bathroom break. She hated how busy her job could get. Unfortunately her somewhat peaceful lunch was interrupted by the secretary calling to let her know that there was a student there to see her who had a discipline slip. This was certainly one of her least favorite duties. It could be hard enough to deal with staff members and their attitudes, but dealing with misbehaving students was also no fun.

After having assigned a week's worth of detention to the unruly high schooler, she managed to start tackling the mountain of paper work on her desk. As she worked, she let her mind wander just a bit and started to wonder what Stef was up to at that time. She started to puck up her phone and call her partner, but was interrupted again by a phone call from the secretary. It seems that everyone was out to test her patience today. After dealing with the two boys who had gotten into a fight and four other children with disciplinary slips, she had been abruptly called into the principle's office. It was there that she received a less that friendly questioning about why the grant proposals were not done yet. After attempting to explain that she had been dealing with the staff issue as well as all of the student discipline issues, she was informed that that was just a part of her job, but that those grant proposals were as well. She knew that Karina could be difficult and demanding, but she didn't think that she actually knew what it was like to have to write grant proposals in between disciplining both the staff and the students.

She quickly worked to get what little was left of the grant proposal that she was working on done and then informed the secretary that she was not feeling well and was going home for the rest fo the day. As much as she hated to do it, she even called Mike and asked him if he could pick up the kids and take them for the night. She was already feeling stressed out and didn't think that she could take dealing with three kids tonight. A massive headache had set in so she was glad that she decided to go home. Now she just hoped that Stef would be home in a few hours and wouldn't have to work late again tonight.

Once she managed to make it home after having fought a mountain of traffic that she was sure shouldn't have been there at 2:30 in the afternoon, she made her was inside and to the fridge where she grabbed a bottle of water and an ice pack. She then made her way upstairs to her and Stef's bedroom. She decided to lay down for a bit and after taking some aspirin, laid down clutching Stef's pillow. Finally she let the events of the day catch up with her and she found herself starting to cry. She knew it was stupid and that she had just had a bad day, but she hated the fact that she managed to have to deal with all of those people today adn then get yelled at by her boss for not doing her job well enough. She had had a few of these days before, but sometimes you just have to let out all of those pent up emotions and anger. What she didn't realize was that Stef was standing by the door watching her as she started to cry

As she began to relax, she felt strong arms come up and hold her from behind. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears and make it seem as if everything was fine, but Stef just knew better.

"Hello Love. What's wrong?"

"Hey baby. Nothing, everything is fine," Lena managed between sniffles. "What are you doing home so early?"

"The captain let us out early since we all went in so early and we were all dead on our feet. Now do you want to tell me what is wrong? I came home intending to take a nap, not find my beautiful girlfriend lying in our bed crying, so don't tell me that its nothing."

"Oh Stef, I promise, it really is nothing. I just had kind of a bad day."

"Well my love, a bad day is not nothing. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Stef made her way to her side of the bed and carefully pulled Lena into her arms. They sat there with Stef gently rocking them back and forth until Lena finally started to speak.

"Well, the day didn't star out very well to begin with. None of the kids wanted to go to school and then as soon as everyone was in the car, Jesus realized that he forgot his backpack. By the time we finally made it to school, we were already ten minutes late. Then I got called into Karina's office to discuss a staffing issue. I ended up having to fire one of the high school science teachers because she wouldn't conform to the new curriculum that Karina just instated. The bad thing was that he was a really great teacher. I hate it when the administration forces educators to alter their teaching methods when they are already doing well as it is. After having had to deal with that, I handed out more detention slips than I know what to do with. I can't believe how many students ended up in my office today. It was crazy. The worst part of the day came when I was summoned back to Karina's office so that I could be yelled at for not having finished all of the grant proposals."

"Oh baby, I am sorry you had such a hard day. It never seems to fail that one of these days shows up at least once a month. I am so sorry that the kids were such a problem. I will talk to them we they get home. I am also sorry that I wasn't here to help you. I am sure that it really sucks to have to discipline both the kids and the teachers. We both know that you work so hard, so don't listen to Karina, okay. I know that you did everything that you could possibly do so just know that. Karina doesn't seem to know how hard your job really is."

"I called Mike and asked him to take the kids. I hope that was okay? I just didn't know if I could handle dealing with them, especially if you had to work late."

"Baby, don't ever worry about that. It is fine that Mike took them. You are their mother too, and you don't ever have to ask for my opinion or permission. I wish i had thought about that when I was having one of those days. I am glad that you are ready to take a break. How about I order us some food and then we have a movie night, just the two of us?"

"That sounds great. Do you mind Chinese tonight?"

"Not at all Love, you can have anything you want."

"I love you Stef."

"I love you too Lena."

Lena knew she always felt safe in Stef's arms and just the fact that her wife was there holding her now made it that much easier to get over the day. What she really loved was that even just having a bad day led Stef to be there for her. She truly had an amazing girlfriend and knew that after their movie night, she would be able to get up and start out fresh in the morning, with her amazing partner by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters.**

AN: As usual, thanks for reading, and reviews and ideas are always welcome.

* * *

Lena woke up early in the morning, even earlier than she usually did. She wasn't feeling all that well, but knew that she needed to get up and get going with her day. Today she had a mountain of paperwork that needed to be completed as well as several meetings. If she could just get through that, she would be able to finally have a relaxing evening with her girlfriend. She and Stef had only been together for about a month now, but she felt a connection to Stef that she had never felt with anyone else. On top of that, she loved Brandon and the time that they all got to spend together. Tonight was supposed to be their date night though and she never turned down an opportunity to spend time alone with Stef. Just Stef's presence was enough to make her very happy.

Unfortunately when she decided to get out of bed, she realized just how bad she felt. The minute she stood up, she felt dizzy before ungracefully flopping back onto the bed. Her head hurt and she was starting to sniffle. It seemed that getting bugs was a career hazard since she spend the majority of time in a building overflowing with children who seemed to be nothing but little disease spreaders. Now to top it all off, she was certain she was sick and it was on the one night that she had planned to spend with Stef. Stef had been working a lot this past week which had left essentially no time for them to see one another and tonight was their only chance.

Once she felt like the dizziness had finally past, Lena attempted to get ready for the rest of her day. By the time she had taken a shower and gotten dressed, she found that her throat was starting to get scratchy. It seemed like getting sick was always much worse when you were an adult and you had to just live with it and go to work. She managed to get a little bit of breakfast into her stomach before making her way to work.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of filling out paperwork, Lena took a short break and dug through her purse hoping to find something to relieve her headache and the ache she was starting to notice in her throat. At least the cool water managed to soothe her a little bit. Now all she had to do was get through a few meeting and then she could hopefully make her way home. The meetings too felt like they took an eternity and Lena started to notice just how hot the room seemed to be getting. Since they didn't seem to be getting anywhere on how to restructure the elementary school schedule, she requested a short break. About that time, she started to stand so that she could go grab her water bottle. Next thing she knew, she was heading for the floor as it spun beneath her and she was caught by Mr. Johnson, one of the third grade teachers.

"Lena, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, just a little dizzy."

"Are you sure, you feel like you are burning up."

"I think I just caught a bit of a bug, that's all. I will be fine."

"Here sit down for a minute and I will go get you some water."

"Thanks, Peter."

As Peter returned with a glass of water for Lena, she was also greeted by her boss.

"Lena, listen we are alright for the rest of the day, why don't you go home and get some rest. You are starting to look like death and if you are still feelingbad tomorrow, stay home. No offense, but no one else wants a bug and we can reconvene the meeting after you are feeling better."

"Yeah, okay thanks."

"Sure thing Lena. Just get to feeling better."

That was the best thing that had happened all day. She felt miserable and couldn't wait to get out of there and now hopefully she could just deal with the headache caused by her illness and not the one caused by all of the bickering over policies and schedules.

"Lena, since we are done for the day, let me drive you home," Peter said.

"Peter, you don't have to do that."

"Yes Lena I do. You looked as if you were going to pass out on the floor, and on top of that, I want to."

"Okay, thanks. Let me just go and get my stuff."

"I will come with you," Peter said and the two headed off towards Lena's office.

Soon they were both in his car and headed towards her house. Once they arrived, Peter helped her to the door and wished her well before heading home himself.

* * *

Once inside, Lena made her way to the kitchen, making a quick cup of tea and then found herself heading for the bedroom. She quickly stripped off her work clothes and got back into some comfy pajamas before climbing into bed and quickly falling asleep. With all of the events of the day, Lena had forgotten to call Stef and cancel their dinner. This morning she was hoping that she would be feeling up to is so she just went to work, but as she got progressively worse, she forgot all about their plans.

* * *

Stef had finally gotten off work after what seemed like the longest shift of her life. Now all she wanted to do was get home and get changed for dinner with Lena. She was finally kid free and couldn't wait to spend some one on one time with her new girlfriend. Although they hadn't been together all that long, Stef felt like Lena was the one and only person she was meant to be with. So far they hadn't gotten around to the entire relationship experience and Stef was hoping that tonight would be the night that she would get to really be with Lena. She had tomorrow off and Brandon would still be with Mike so she was thinking that the timing couldn't be better. One thing she did have to admit was that she was a little scared. She had never been intimately involved with a woman, but she knew that Lena would understand and hopefully help her through it. Lena was good about that type of thing knowing that Stef was new to the whole being gay and out thing.

Once Stef made it home and got changed, it was nearly 5:30 so she finished quickly and made her way to the car so that she could pick Lena up.

* * *

Before making it to Lena's, Stef made a quick stop at the florist and purchased a nice bouquet of gladiolas hoping that Lena would love them. She then made the short trip to Lena's small house and it took her a moment to realize that Lena's car wasn't in the driveway. Stef was a little confused since it was almost six and they had made plans to meet here at six. Maybe she just got stuck at work. Stef waited in her car for five more minutes, but when Lena didn't pull up, Stef decided to give her a call. Dialing her cell number, Stef was surprised to find it just going to voicemail. She decided that she would try the house phone, but it was probably not a lot of use since it didn't appear that Lena was home. As expected the phone just rang until the machine picked it up.

Now Stef was starting to worry. She decided to try knocking at it was about that time that she realized that the kitchen light was on. If that wasn't strange enough, it seemed to be on and no one was answering the door. It was at that moment that she remembered that they had just recently exchanged keys. She decided that she would let herself in and see if Lena was home.

As Stef made her way into the house, she heard what seemed to be a powerful sneeze and some coughing. Closing the door she decided to announce herself as not to scare Lena by just walking in.

"Lena, honey, its Stef. Are you home?"

When there wasn't an answer, she made her way towards the bedroom where she heard more coughing. Knocking on the door gently, Lena looked startled to find Stef standing there.

"Stef, what are you doing here?"

About that time, Lena remembered the fact that it was the night they had planned for their date.

"Oh, Stef, I am so, so sorry, I completely forgot about dinner. I was going to call you this morning, but then the day got crazy and I fell asleep."

"Lena, its alright. I wish I had known that you were sick though."

Stef made her way into the bedroom and took a seat next to her girlfriend, automatically reaching out to feel for a fever.

"I'm sorry Stef. I think I just picked up a bug and I should have called. You should go so that you don't get it."

"Lena, I'm not going anywhere. Its okay that you are sick, you can't help it. Now I know that we were going to to out, but we don't need to go anywhere. I will make you some soup and we will just have a night in."

"Stef, you really should go. You don' t want to catch this and I am not a lot of fun right now. I'm sorry I ruined our plans."

"Lena, stop apologizing. Its not your fault and our plans aren't ruined. Plus, I live with a five year old, I am used to him bringing things home so I am not worried about catching whatever you have."

As if to make a point, Stef leaned down, taking Lena's face in her hands and gently kissed her. Next thing Lena knew, she was being pulled into a loving embrace. It felt so good to be in Stef's arms and she could just feel the love radiating off of her girlfriend.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't I start you a bath, we will get you in the tub and I will go get some soup going. That way you can relax a bit and hopefully you will feel a little better."

"That sounds really good Stef, thank you for staying with me."

"Anytime my love. Oh, and I completely forgot,"Stef said leaving the bedroom and returning shortly with the bouquet of flowers that she had left on the table when she came in, "These are for you."

"Oh Stef, they are beautiful. Thank you."

* * *

After another quick hug, Stef made her way into the bathroom to get the tub going, adding some lavender to the bath to soothe Lena. She then returned to the bedroom, helping Lena up and out of the bed and leading her into the bathroom. They had yet to see each other naked, and Stef was a little unsure as to what to do when they got to their destination. As soon as she let go of Lena's arm, Lena started to sway. Stef grabbed her and helped her to sit down on the toilet seat.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Sorry, I've just been really dizzy when I stand up and move around."

"Okay, I am just going to step outside and let you get undressed and settled into the tub. Let me know if you need me. "

As Stef started to walk out of the bathroom, Lena grabbed her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned around to find Lena looking so miserable that it broke her heart. However what Lena said next was enough to melt it.

"Stef, I'd really like you to stay. I could use some help, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so if you don't want to, let me know now."

"Lena, I am never uncomfortable around you. Let me help you get situated."

Stef reached forward, starting to unbutton Lena's pajama top just to find that Lena was unbuttoning her shirt. This caused her to pause and look questioninly at Lena.

"Stef, I don't just want you to help me get situated. I feel horrible and one thing I know that makes me feel better is being in your arms. I want you in the bath with me so that I can have that feeling. Is that okay?"

Stef didn't know what to say. This was certainly a first for her and she noticed the hesitant look on Lena's face when she asked. How could Stef deny the woman that she loved something that would make her feel better.

"Lena, I would love that, but only if you are sure."

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life," Lena said leaning up to kiss Stef softly on the lips.

The two women quickly finished undressing each other. Neither seemed embarrased and they both felt so comfortable with each other that it seemed like they did this often. Stef helped Lena over to the tub and got in first, helping Lena in and getting her situated between her legs so that she could lean back against Stef.

It was the first time that they had been in such an intimate postition and Lena couldn't help but think about how nice it felt to have Stef's naked body this close to her. The one thing that she didn't realize was that Stef was having that exact same thought. Stef brought her arms around the woman in front of her and held her snugly to the front of her body, occasionally planting a kiss on her exposed neck or shoulder.

The two women remained in this position for as long as they could, neither saying a word, but just enjoying this closeness. The only thing that cut through the silence was the sound of Lena's coughing which Stef attempted to soothe by rubbing her back and holding her close.

After about thirty minutes, the water was starting to get cold, so Stef reached out for the towels while Lena began emptying the tub. Stef wrapped her woman tightly in a towel before climbing out of the tub and drying herself. She then led Lena back to the bedroom where she finished helping the woman dry off and helped her into some clean pajamas. Stef quickly slipped back into her clothes and after tucking Lena back into bed, made her way to the kitchen where she found some canned soup to heat up. She went ahead and also made a cup of tea for Lena before gathering the food and heading for the bedroom.

* * *

Lena was sitting up in bed when Stef walked through the door carrying a cup of tea and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. She gratefully took the tea and took a sip, which helped to soothe her throat. Next thing she knew, Stef had returned with a bowl of soup for herself and a glass of water.

"Stef, thanks for everything. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime my love. I would do anything for you.'

"Well, I do have one more thing to ask, but please don't feel obligated, okay."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Would you consider staying the night? I know we haven't done that before and I know that I am sick and you probably don't want to catch it, but I really like having you here and being in your arms."

"Lena, I would love to. If you hadn't noticed, I don't mind getting sick. If I did, I wouldn't have gotten in that tub with you, but that was the most incredible feeling that I had ever had. I would love to have you in my arms all night and get to experience yet another new thing. I love you Lena, and I want to make you feel better. I might not be able to do that, but I can at least be here."

"I love you too Stef. Thank you. I don't know how I got to be so lucky. I can't wait to spend my first night with you.

"Lena, I am the lucky one."

With that, the two women finished their soup and found themselves curled up with each other in bed. It was true that they hadn't gotten intimate yet in the sense of sex, but this was one of the most intimate feelings that they had ever hand and both women knew that if this was all they could expect, then they would be more than willing to accept it. For now, they would enjoy this new feeling of closeness and hopefully soon, they would know what it was like to spend a romantic night together. All they knew was that they loved each other so much and each was enjoying the thought of a lifetime like this.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry that this wasn't the best chapter. It started out well in my head and then felt like it fell apart some, especially towards the end. I have been having some issues with writers block so any ideas are welcome as are reviews. As always, thanks for reading.

Endevour


End file.
